The Life You Never Knew
by inuokamilove16
Summary: Sasuke would have never dreamt this in his wildest dreams, seventeen and four kids! Not to consider that he's male and he has a lover/brother who doesn't care. Sasuke loves his family, Itachi himself. Read Sasuke's struggle to unite his family. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**lol new fic! I'm challenging myself I wanna be done this fic in a month longest lets see how that works out neh! ;P** **Without further adeu The Life You Never Knew**

**Warning: This Chapter contains rape, yaoi, Uchihacest, and anal, if you don't get it LEMON people!**

* * *

Ring

Riing

Riiing

Sasuke glared at the phone that had rung for what felt like the five thousandth time.

Riiiing

Riiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiing

He knew who was calling. He knew what they wanted. But he wasn't going to let it happen again...or at least not tonight anyway. Not again. It wouldn't happen again.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIng

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. With each time the damned phone rung it seemed to get louder and more annoying he couldn't take it anymore he would end it here.

"Moshi Moshi?" He asked in a tone that was more collected then how he actually felt.

"Hello? May I speak to Itachi?" Neji. Was that the new target this week? Itachi's new whore of the week. Oh, he should have known. Sasuke took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"He's occupied at the moment."

"Oh? Well can you tell him that its Neji," Of course he already knew that. " And that I was wondering whether we are still on for our date tonight?"

"Well that's going to have to wait a while considering Itachi is in bed with some prostitute at the moment fucking her brains out..." Neji sucked in a breath. "But don't worry I will be sure to tell him that you guys have a date tonight." Sasuke swiftly hung up the phone so he wouldn't wallow in his guilt and then tell Neji the truth.

Sasuke stood by the phone for a few seconds to absorb what he had done. He couldn't feel bad though this was for the good of his family and for Neji's own good. It may seem bad now but it would be for the greater good in the end.

He sighed turning around only to be face to face with the subject that had started this whole fiasco.

"God Itachi don't scare me like that." Sasuke said hand over his heart. Itachi chuckled at his otouto's reaction.

"Sorry, Sasuke it just seems that you are becoming less observant these days." He flashed the younger a smile. Making Sasuke's heart stop for a brief moment.

"A-anyway I-I'm going t-t-to go c-check on K-kenji, J-jiro and M-Mikoto it's about time for them to wake up now..." Sasuke said nervously while stumbling backwards. He had to get away from Itachi. What if he heard what he had done?

"Hmm?"

"A-a-and Seichi g-gets cranky a-about now." Sasuke tripped over the coffee table but continued to stalk away. Who knew what Itachi would do if he heard what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke was about to sprint to the nursery but was only so fortunate. Itachi grabbed hold of his wrist tightly. Still smirking. He said.

"Sasuke who was that you were talking on the phone with." Sasuke was starting to panic.

"N-No one I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh? Really now? How bout I just check the caller ID?" Itachi dragged the boy still tightly holding onto the boys wrist.

"I-Itai! Itachi let go!" The teen yelled at his older brother but to no avail, Itachi was completly ignoring him. Itachi dragged them both to the spot where the phone was and checked the caller history.

"Hmm...that's strange. Why is Neji's number here? Huh Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke blushed at the nickname.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke immediatly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Itachi's red eyes appeared more menacing then they usually did.

"I think you know pretty damn well what I'm talking about Sasuke." Sasuke just down casted his eyes. So he had been caught, he wasn't going down without a fight. "Call him." Sasuke looked at him in disbelief that then turned into a glare.

"No."

"I said call him."

"And I said no. Are you also deaf now instead of just a man whore?"

"I said call him!" Itachi yelled striking Sasuke with the phone. Sasuke felt tears prickle his eyes but he wouldn't cry. Not in front of Itachi he wouldn't.

"No!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi looked menacingly at his little brother an evil thought creeping into his mind. A smirk appeared on his features.

He grabbed the smaller male by the hair. Pushing his body against his larger one. He then roughly pulled his and the younger's pants down in a swift motion and cruelly entered the boy with no preperation what so ever. Sasuke's mouth opened and he let out a pain filled scream. Itachi gave the boy no time to recover and thrust into the boy over and over. Tearing Sasuke's insides with his massive size.

"Sasuke you might want to keep it down a bit if you don't want to wake your precious children." Sasuke simply sobbed. Pain racking through his body he hated this, he hated Itachi for doing this, finally he hated himself for putting up with this. A few more thrusts and Itachi said: "Well since someone wouldn't call I suppose I will just have to call Neji myself."

Itachi kept in time with his thrusts. Sasuke covered his mouth with one hand biting into it and drawing out blood so he wouldn't scream out in pain. Itachi grunted.

"Ah, Hi Neji?" Sasuke heard what he thought was yelling on the other line but excused the thought when he felt blood running down his legs. His own blood. Another tearing thrust. Sasuke bit harder into his hand drawing more blood from himself. "Hmm~ oh, Sasuke! He's just joking with you! He didn't mean it." If Sasuke could he probably would have punched Itachi for making him listen to this crap. "Oh come on baby you're the one I want don't worry about it, it was nothing he's just kidding." Silence. " Alright I'll be there to pick you up shortly." Sasuke felt his heart sink.

An extra hard thrust, more blood, and finally Itachi came.

Itachi walked away from the now bloody Sasuke. Cleaning himself. He was buttoning up his suit. Walking towards the show closet.

"So thats it then?" Sasuke's voice rasped. No response. "So you are just going to leave me like this?" Again, no response. "Itachi could you just quit this bull shit and answer the damn question are you staying or not?!" To this he was only responded by Itachi putting on his dress shoes.

"Sasuke don't you think you're being over-dramatic?"

"Over-dramatic? Yeah that's a real laugh! Do you even know what day it is today? Huh Itachi do you even know? It's are fucking anniversary you asshole! And you know what else It's your son's birthday in two weeks did you even think? No did you even know? Because according to your secretary you're going on a trip to Hawaii starting next week!" Sasuke couldn't stand but he wasn't going to let the pain hold him back from this, Itachi was never there for him...or the kids. It drove him mad.

Itachi muttered under his breath. Something about firing a certain secretary but that was besides the point. Itachi just looked at Sasuke with a straight face. No emotions behind his words. Just warning.

"You better not be in here when I get back you don't even want to know the consequences. Oh and clean up while you're at it" Sasuke eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe that was all Itachi had to say.

He heard the door slam. Leaving him alone, raped, and in pain. And then he heard a baby's wail.

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE COMPLETE


	2. Chapter 1

**Kay Chp1 Cause leaving at the Prologue would've been oh so cruel :P**

**Warning This chapter contains: Uchihacest and Yaoi.**

* * *

If he had the choice he would stay there on that floor and curl up and die but that wasn't the reality. He had a lot of things going on his life. The most important being his kids and at the moment Kenji was screaming his lungs out, which had woken up Jiro ane make him scream his lungs out, and by the grace of god Mikoto was not screaming her lungs out...yet.

Sasuke gathered all the strength he had. Before he had, had the children he would have never even bothered moving he would stay on the ground as a victim and within moments of Itachi's arrival he would scramble on his arms out of harms way...but as much as he felt numb and burning pain...he felt a sense of duty.

He had birthed them and now he was responsible for them. Not that it had been in tensional. He remembered that when he was fourteen and had just found out that he was pregnant with Seichiro he was far from being happy. In fact he was down right angry: 1) at Itachi for doing it to him. 2) at himself for not preventing it and 3) at his parents for even giving birth to him.

Had his father ever found what Sasuke found out that day in the hospital he would have disowned him. Tsunade said it wasn't common, that Sasuke had a rare condition, in which Sasuke had the outer appearance was that of a male, and on the inside he had female organs, just like any woman he had ovaries and a uterus, and just like any woman he could reproduce.

When the confused and angry teenager asked why he had never had a period before and had asked how he was even pregnant without having one Tsunade simply answered that because he had the outer physical composition of man his body was not able to secrete the blood, however it was highly probable that he had a time of the month were his hormones were completely out of whack, and that it would not be surprising if he seemed moody or upset at times without being able to control it.

Fascinating she had described him as even doing tests on him. Sasuke didn't find it fascinating at the time. He still wasn't completely peachy with the idea that he was a male...and a female at the same time. When he told Itachi he wasn't really all that phased. He simply said.

"Huh. That would explain the girly face...and the hips." Sasuke wasn't amused with the hips comment. Sure he had hips that were a bit larger then that of the average male but they were defiantly much smaller then that of the average female, and because his body was so much smaller then that of the average female all of Sasuke's babies had been undersized. Healthy, but small.

Not that, that was a problem anymore. Kenji and Jiro were giants of the baby world always bullying Mikoto for her smaller size, Funny how at birth she was the largest, that's right when Sasuke was seventeen (how old he curently is) he was blessed with triplets. Kenji and Jiro being the two adorable sons that had inherited the Uchiha trait of black hair and both had their father (Itachi's) red eyes, Mikoto was the third born of the triplets like her brother's she had black hair and black eyes startingly resembling Sasuke's late mother. Thus her name. Finally there was Seichi he was Sasuke's oldest son. He was turning three years old in two weeks...which Itachi was going to miss...again...not that he was even there when any of his children were born...Seichi was had black hair and onyx eyes that could see through anything...he was way to smart for his age...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and tried raising himself to his feet. After a few failed attempts and more blood he was finally up heading towards the triplets nursery.

When he reached the room he was not surprised but what he saw. Kenji tugging at Jiro's hair while Jiro was tugging at Kenji the two were identical but little monsters and loved to make each other either laugh or cry. Odd. When both babies saw their 'mother' they held out stretched arms. Sasuke somehow found a way to juggle the two and make it to the rocking chair in the corner of the room pale green room.

He was proud of this room. He paid for everything there. The large crib, he wasn't able to afford three but he struck a good deal with his friend Kankuro who worked making vintage dolls with his partner Sasori (in a business that was going surprisingly well) and as a carpenter. Sasuke bought a twin bed frame from Kankuro's store for one hundred and eighty dollars. He then paid Kankuro fifty dollars to make the beams on either side of the bed, and to raise the head and foot of the bed higher (he struck a deal), Then he and his best friend Naruto (although he would never admit it) painted the a baby blue. The last thing he bought was the mattress from IKEA for a cheap price from his friend Ten Ten (she almost worked as many jobs as he did).

The room was painted with the help of Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, and all the toys were presents from his baby shower since he was so well known. Itachi teased that everyone only did it cause they thought he was a chick. That showed how little he knew. Sure Sasuke had let himself go a bit not weight wise he couldn't handle the feeling of feeling like a blimp anymore but the fact that he had four children to look after, three part time jobs, and night school made it hard for him to keep up his cool demeanor. His hair had defiantly been the victim of this. His bangs were now longer then they had ever been and reached his collar bones. Where as the back of his hair that used to be spikes giving him a chicken butt now were almost completely down his neck. The fan girls still loved him though and called him rugged and man who "wasn't afraid to have long hair knowing he looked good through any conditions."

Sasuke sighed looking down at Jiro and Kenji.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" The two blinked at him with doe eyes confused and tugging at his shirt. "Right, food now questions later right you little piglets?" He nuzzled them and they giggled. "Well least your my little piglets," He said unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled "Cute too." He held the two to his chest holding them close so they could nurse. He felt their little lips latch onto his now sensitive chest and suckle hungrily.

He sat and waited till they both fell a sleep carrying them carefully to the crib were he checked on Mikoto make sure she was settled but there she wa sleeping like a log. Not even aware of her surroundings.

Sasuke then walked (more like limped) to Seichi's room. The sight he met was a cute surprise. Seichi was sleeping on the floor a rerun of Barney playing and Seichi's toy cars spread across the floor. Sasuke hated to have to bend again but he wasn't leaving the boy on the floor. His children first. Like how any mother would feel. He bent over. Felt the tear in him only widen, bleed and put the boy in his bed. Sasuke had also made this room. Blue walls, the Uchiha symbol, toys everywhere, a TV that Naruto no longer needed, and a twin sized bed. To replace the old crib.

Sasuke lifted Seichi to the bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Sei-chan may all your dreams be pleasant." He kissed the boys forhead.

And headed to the living room. Cleaning the evidence of what had conspired between he and Itachi. Not being able to stand any more Sasuke crawled to his own bedroom which Itachi provided for him when he adopted him from the accursed orphanage he was placed in after their parents death. He collapsed on the floor of the room barely making it in. Color draining from everything around him Sasuke let the pitch darkness he welcomed all to much take him in its grasp.

For the next hours he would be free to escape the moans coming from Itachi's bedroom.

* * *

**SOOO What dy'a think???? Good bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chappy 2! thanks to: ****librarycat9**** , ****Yaoianime4everlove****, ****red parrot****, ****Dragon77****, itachilover For your Reviews!**

* * *

When Sasuke awoke he felt sering pain in his legs and lower regions. Sasuke grunted in pain sleep still in his eyes and looked to the alarm clock on the side table. In red letters it read 4:56 Sasuke groaned once more before attempting to get back up.

If this had happened before he had the children (well Itachi wouldn't have probably raped him then...but lets say hypothetically) Sasuke would have laid on the ground the whole day and then beg for Itachi's forgiveness but now he had something other than Itachi he had little lives he was responsible to nurture for until they where of an age where they could take care of themselves and even then he would still watch over them the best he could. Someone had to.

Sasuke's legs trembled and it took him 5 minutes to get up trying to cause the least damage possible. Tomorrow was Monday and the weekdays were where everything happened: kids, cooking, cleaning, paper route, Superstore, Subway(trying to encourage good eating to his kids if he worked there when he was older), and night school...

Sasuke walked down the halls to the triplets nursery. A sour expression on his face after thinking of all the things he had to do everyday of the weekday(except the paper route that was twice a week), not to mention he would be doing all of it with the limp that Itachi had given him.

When Sasuke reached the nursery's door he took a deep breath a breathed out slowly. Mikoto was usually awake by five in the morning. It was rare that he would hear her crying from his room. Reason one was because Itachi only let the children take a bedroom from the further ends of the house and Sasuke's bedroom was right beside Itachi's (not that he had not argued to change that but lost miserably). Reason two was that Mikoto wouldn't cry unless she was very provoked she just expected her mother would come and take whatever that was bugging her away. Just like Sasuke had always done. *sigh* Now if only Kenji and Jiro would learn this too...

Walking towards the large crib he peered inside. Kenji and Jiro sleeping peacefully Mikoto's wide eyes staring at her with expectant eyes. Sasuke put the baby girl in his arms and walked outside the room carrying the baby with him.

Sasuke was to tired to be in a sitting position so went to the nearest living room laying on the couch, supporting the five month old as she drank her breakfast. The two laid in the position for a long time in silence and enjoying each others company. When Mikoto was done she simply turned her head to indicate she was no longer hungry. Sasuke buttoned up the shirt (the one he had been wearing yesterday because he was to exhausted to change) and let out a yawn.

When Sasuke looked down he noticed her making spit bubbles. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled. If Itachi was around long enough to even notice his children he would be utterly disgusted. Itachi was a germaphobe and Sasuke had heard countless stories from his deceased mother that Itachi used to hate it when Sasuke drooled, going as far as to stuff a towel in Sasuke's mouth when he was two months old.

Sasuke yawned once more and looked at the clock in it read 6:15 am. He had been lounging around for that long? Sasuke sat up quickly causing Mikoto to look up at him with a surprised expression. He walked with her to the kitchen knowing she wouldn't go to bed until around 20:00am so the teen put the baby girl flat on her back in a play pen that had been set up in the kitchen. The pen was graciously donated by Tsunade at his baby shower. The pen was large with a red, blue, yellow, and green sided rims, clear screen like sides, and a cushioned bottom. There were enough soft toys to occupy the little girl enough for the next while it would take him to prepare breakfast.

He didn't know how many he was cooking for. If it was just for him or for Seichi, and lord knew who else...of course counting Itachi out of this he rarely was home for meals anyway...Sasuke just did what he usually did and started to prepare a feast.

Sasuke knew he had to work quickly before the others woke up and made cooking impossible. He started with making the miso soup, followed by grilling the fish, making tamgoyaki(rolled omelet), he made tsukemono pickles, steamed rice, some seaoned nori (dried seaweed), natto, onsen tamago (eggs slowly cooked in hot water), then started to prepare western foods taking out a waffle maker preparing homemade waffle, fried eggs, sausage and bacon, and cutting up some fruit.

When getting the plates to set the table he saw Mikoto sitting up and gumming at a stuffed pink bunny's ear. When she noticed his stare she held her arms out to him.

"Emmma" Sasuke laughed at her name for him and she giggled at him laughing. He placed the plates on the dinning table in a pile and picked up one of the joys in his life.

He checked the oven clock 7:57am.

"Now lets go wake up your older brother shall we?" he poked her nose and her eyes blinked at the contact.

Walking to Seichi's room. The little almost three year old was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Mama?" He questioned when the door opened.

"Seichi its time to eat Sasuke" said quietly. The boy's eyes looked up to his own and he jumped off his bed then proceeding to make the bed as best a three year old could do. When he was pleased with his work he walked to Sasuke's legs and gripped his pant leg.

"What s fo breakfeast mama?" He asked in broken speech looking up at Sasuke with large onyx eyes.

"Why don't you come see hmm?" The two and Mikoto walked to the kitchen. Seichi's eyes widened and he ran to the table. He pushed a stepping stool from the corner of the kitchen and sat on his chair waiting for the food to reach him.

Sasuke put what he knew the boy would eat putting a bit of rice, grilled fish (making sure there were no bones to choke on), tamgoyaki, half a sausage. The boy immediately started to eat. While the boy was still eating he heard screams.

Kenji and Jiro were awake. He thought smiling he put Mikoto in the pen one more time and proceeded to tell Seichi to make sure she didn't get out. He didn't know if Seichi was paying attention or not but he decided to chance it. The chances of Kenji and Jiro killing each other in the short time it took to get to them was more likely then Mikoto hurting herself someway.

He ran to the room to see them kicking at each other.

"Oi you two! Stop now!" He picked each one up carefully and took them to the kitchen. Seichi still chewing happily, Mikoto looking at a bird on the window sill. He was about to sit and feed Kenji and Jiro when as he ate but that was interrupted by a thump on the door. Followed by six thumps a kick and repeated doorbell ringing.

Sasuke put the two in the pen joining Mikoto. He stalked to the door, he had an idea who was stupid enough to do that.

He opened the door to be met by a certain dumb idiot, and Kisame.

"Hey Teme! Am I late for breakfast?!" Naruto said a huge smile on his face. Sasuke twitched.

"Well no dobe...but-" Before he could continue Naruto was in the kitchen scarfing down food. Sasuke looked at Kisame "I suppose your here for food too?" Kisame chuckled.

"Nothing better then free grub."

"Yeah...whatever"

The two walked to the hall and into the kitchen. Naruto was fighting with Seichi over a sausage. Kisame piling waffles and fried eggs on his plate. Sasuke picking up Keji and Jiro and proceeding to feed them.

Yup it was a typical Sunday morning in the Uchiha home...

* * *

**So if you didn't notice chapter 2 is more of an intro to some of the characters. **

**Oh and you may have noticed Sasuke's kids call him Mama that's kinda cause that's what he technically is and I will proceed as calling him such.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay sorry for taking so long thanks to: red parrot, Yaoianime4everlove, The Inspired, Bubbles, WeirdKeriachan, Obsession No Es Amor**

**for your reviews and without further adieu chapter 3!**

Sasuke sighed leaning against the kitchen island. His eyes searched the green letters on the oven, 9:15, they said. The time school started everyday. Were he used to go if not everyday often enough taking few days to skip with Naruto and the crew. He never thought that he would be home on a school day. Cleaning on a Monday morning.

Sasuke set aside the Swiffer Wet Jet he had been using and walked towards the family room. There always seemed to be a mess in there. And the closer he walked to the room the louder noises became. He sighed once again. He loved all of his children. Of course he did. He gave birth to them, they were part of him, and even if Itachi didn't love them the way Sasuke had Itachi was still part of them as well. They were a symbol of love...or at least Sasuke's love.

Speaking of Sasuke's love one of them seemed to have another in a headlock or at least the best headlock that a five month old was able to carry out. But as soon as the babe saw his mother he released the other's head and held outstretched arms. The other had found what had caught the others attention and held outstretched arms. Sasuke simply let a smile spread across his features.

"Kenji were you being a bully?" Sasuke asked. Picking up one of the babe's and then reaching to the other. Kenji simply babled and then a gigle escaped his little mouth. Sasuke smile grew.

Yes he may have had to give up having a normal high school life, yes he had to work three jobs, and yes he had to deal with being treated miserably by Itachi. But that didn't matter. What mattered were his kids and he would make any sacrifice he had to, to give them the best life he could provide for them even if Itachi wouldn't contribute.

Sasuke proceeded to feed the two babies and once they were done feeding the two had fallen a sleep. In the family room Seichi watched The Big Comfy Couch and Mikoto looking at the screen with a puzzled look on her face he feed her as well but the baby girl was more interested in what was going on, on the television screen then going to sleep. Sasuke knew that it would catch up to her later though.

The clock kept ticking and the day was turning to night. It was now evening and Sasuke was preparing dinner. He took account that Itachi may be eating for dinner with them today. He wasn't sure though. He never was. This was the Uchiha manor. The house they had lived for most of their childhood. The place were their family heritage had started and would continue being passed down from Uchiha to Uchiha for many more generations to come.

Itachi came and went as he pleased. He would pay the bills for himself and Sasuke but Sasuke new that Itachi probably didn't give a rat's ass about the children. Hell! Sasuke would be surprised if he even knew their names.

Sasuke turned his attention to the cooking again. Today he had been in the mood so made an Italian dinner he made bruschetta, baked ziti with sausage, and for dessert tiramisu (one of his favorite desserts hence it was not to sweet and had a nice texture), to the side he had made some negroni (for Seichi he had settled for some fruit juice).

Sasuke set the table and had Seichi eat his meal. Sasuke made sure to eat with his oldest son and when Seichi had finished eating Sasuke had gotten the boy ready for bed. He checked on the babies one more time and made sure the formula containers were labelled and empty bottles were on teh counter, setting aside a baby bag should Hinata need it. Sasuke smiled at the thought of the shy girl. Although she was very shy she was good with children. So was Ino, Ten Ten, Konan, Deidara and Sakura. They claimed it brought out their maternal instincts (although Deidara was a boy). Thanks to the girls (and Deidara) he didn't have to worry as much about the kids at work. Today Hinata was babysitting until 10:00pm then followed by Ten Ten who would babysit until 1:00am (she sleeped late because she slept all day in class), and then Konan who would work until 3:00am (Konan was nocturnal and also took night school).

Right now it was 5:45 Sasuke rushed out of the house to the night school. The classes started at 6:00-9:30 from Monday to Friday. Each day the class focused on another subject today the subject was math functions. Sasuke had the highest grades in the class only because he studied all night at work when he wasn't at work and seeing as exams were right around the corner he was forced to work even harder.

At 9:30 on the dot the bell rang. Sasuke collected his things and took the bus to the Subway (restaurant) when he reached the Subway he immediately got into studying and working at the same time. Sasuke's coworkers never understood how he did it but the teen was a master of multi-tasking. Four kids tend to do that to a person.

When the clock struck midnight Sasuke walked for twenty minutes before reaching the SuperStore. He worked as a cashier there again he was doing math calculations and working the register no problem. When the clock finally struck 2:45 sasuke packed up and went home. He took the night train and arriving at 3:00am on the dot.

Konan was in the living room reading a novel.

"How were they?" He asked.

" Great they only woke up once I fed them with the formula you labeled. Sorry bout the last time and Mikoto I didn't know she couldn't drink regular formula."

"Haha that's fine you wouldn't think so since she is fine with breastfeeding but when it comes to formula she can only drink soy. Well thanks a lot Konan." He handed the girl ten dollars noticing the envelopes for Hinata and Ten Ten had gone as well. Good they had taken their money as well.

"Well night Sasuke! I'm going clubbing with Pein!" She seemed to not be tired in the least. He would never understand her.

Sasuke checked on the children one more time before stripping himself of his clothing and collapsing in his bed. He would need to wake up at 5:30 to deliver flyers and then another hectic morning would start again.

Yes, this was Sasuke's life.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE WITH THE SITE!

**This is an A/N that I am putting on every one of my stories...**

**And before everyone slaughters me because this is not a chapter I would like to explain what this notice is for. There is a program called Red Button that is deleting people's stories for any explicit content that breaks the 'regulations' of this site. The****the idea of my stories (or anyone else's stories for that matter)...rips my heart out. Because I have worked a very long time on my stories and they are a huge part of me (I'm sure that many others can relate with this) if I were to lose them I don't know what exactly I would do. **

**This is the reason why I right this notice. To try and prevent my stories from being deleted I will have to edit them of all there lemons. I would also like to note that if I can't edit them on time and that they are deleted that I have put_ ALL OF MY STORIES ON fictionesque (.com) and _(They are all updated up to what I have on this site) I also have been considering on putting my stories on mediaminer (.org) (it is still in progress). **

**My account under both is inuookamilove16 yes that's write I spelt ookami right! XP **

**I would just like to thank everyone up to this point who have read my stories to this point! Thank you for making my time at so enjoyable...hopefully I can continue to have more pleasant experiences on this site. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
